Russian Loves German
by Lolin' Girl
Summary: The title says it all, a girl gets sucked into a Battle Zone, and she's actually the new member the team was waiting for, what happens with her and Tezz? Why does the RS5 want her?   Since this is the 100th story, this will be my best story!
1. I'm Kerstin

**I don't own anything except the OC**

**Remember that Germans pronounce s, z like see, it would be zee, and w is pronounced v, like what would be vhat.**

* * *

"Was mache ich hier?"(What am I doing here?) I said to myself as I was sitting on a stool, looking out of a window in this little restaurant called Zeke's Diner, I'm guessing that the old man with white hair is Zeke.

The waitress was now walking up to me with a pen and a small note pad. "What'll it be?" She asked me. I looked down at the menu and flipped through it trying to find something I would like. "Um… I'll have a fish fillet, with a small lemonade."

The waitress nodded, smiled, and walked to the kitchen. I sighed. "Wer war diese Frau, die mich angerufen? Warum wollte sie mir alles, was er bis hinunter zu dieser kleinen, einsam wie Stadt kommen?"(Who was that woman who called me? Why did she want me to come all he way down to this small, lonely-like town?) I muttered to myself.

'_I'm so confused right now' _I thought as the waitress came back with my order.

"Here's your order…." Her voice faltered. "Kerstin, Kerstin Freud." I said holding out my hand for her to shake it and she did, we smiled at each other.

She nodded. "Mine's Grace, so where did you come from?" She asked me.

Smiling, I replied. "Berlin, Germany." Her eyes widen with shock as I took a bite of my fillet.

"Germany? Wow, I could tell, with that accent of yours-for a second I thought you sounded a little Russian." She said smiling at me.

I was confused, why Russian? "Russian?" I said, taking another bite and taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Yeah, there's this group that comes in a lot and one of them is Russian, his name's Tezz Volitov." Grace said.

"Do you know of any big industry?" I asked hoping this will help me find the person who called me.

Grace smiled. "Yeah, Spectra Motors, Tezz is a new member along with someone else…why?" She told/asked me; I took another bite.

"Well someone called and told me that I was needed for something in a industry, and I was wondering what industries were in this tiny little down." I told her.

"Well, they must REALLY need you, since they called someone all the way in Germany…" She said smiling.

I smiled. "Hmm…" I looked down at my watch 9:54. "Well, I need to find a hotel, it's getting late." I finished my fish fillet and drank the rest of my lemonade and got off the stool I was sitting on and paid Grace. "Bye, Grace, see ya later." I said waving as I walked out the diner's door.

I jumped on my old 4-wheeler, and yes I drive a 4-wheeler, it's my favorite vehicle. Anyway I started to go down town to find Spectra Motors, but I changed my mind and went riding down this desert called Salt Flats.

It was around 10 p.m. when I stopped and realized it was getting too dark and turn back, but all-of-a-sudden I saw this weird blue electric tornado. I tried to turn around but I got sucked into it. I started to scream and everything went black.

**Normal POV/ Hub**

Everyone was getting ready for bead until…"Storm shock approaching in T-minus 15 minutes." Sage's voice echoed through the intercom.

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned as they got out of their pajamas and into their battle suits.

Seeing Stanford was extremely tired Vert let him stay behind.

"Stanford you stay, Tezz, your in! Come one guys it's storm riding time!" Vert said as they all jumped into their vehicles and rode off into Salt Flats.

"Lets do this!" Zoom cheered as they went up into the blue tornado.

As they came out the other side they saw a upside-down 4-wheeler.

"Uh…what's with the 4-wheeler?" Spinner asked questionably.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short. But hope you guys like it!**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Sorry for taking so long to update! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kerstin POV**

"Nun, das ist neu.(well, this is new)" I said to myself as I hid from… some kind of red alien…the alien is apparently female.

"No prey can escape Kyburi!" The female alien said as I peeked from behind the large rock I was hiding behind.

'_Wirklich? Prey? Und was für ein name ist Kyburi_?_' _(Really? Prey? And what kind of name is Kyburi?) I thought as I crept up behind the alien Kyburi.

She smashed a giant rock with her fist which kind of surprised me. I got up right behind her and smirked. "Well, I can!" I said as tried to kick her-but she turned around quickly and caught my foot, she grasped my ankle harder and swung me around and let go sending me towards a nearby dead tree.

I screamed in pain as I hit the tree I then felt my head, and looked at my now red hands. "Blood…" I got up and ran towards her punching and kicking rapidly. _'Ich bin Berliner Meisterschaft Kickboxer! Ich sollte in der Lage, diese Ausländer zu besiegen!'_ (I'm Berlin's championship Kickboxer! I should be able to defeat this alien!)

She blocked every punch and kick I threw at her! This is crazy! I was getting dizzy and my vision was becoming blurry and fuzzy. I drew back my fist only to get punch in the side of the face…ouch.

She clawed at my sides, chest and neck; I began to feel blood dripping down my body.

This was not going as planned, and if I had just went on to Spectra Motors instead of driving out into the middle of the desert…maybe just MAYBE I might not be in this situation.

I was sweating, breathing heavily, my nose is bleeding, and to make things worse, my head's loosing blood, fast. And then, she walked up to me and grabbed me by my neck and I immediately felt like my energy was being drained. I tried not to pass out but I just couldn't I was so tired I let the sleepiness overwhelm me…and before I knew it, I blacked out.

**Normal POV**

The Battle Force 5 was confused. Why on Earth was a 4-wheeler in a Battle Zone? Vert looked at his teammates, he was about to tell them to look around to see if a person was _actually _in this Battle Zone-or it was sucked up when the storm shock opened-when he heard the sound of a vehicle.

"That sound is a little far off lets see who it is"

**Kyburi POV**

I was on patrol-looking for anything that can help us destroy Sage when I found a human. She wasn't one of the Battle Force 5 members, she wasn't wearing a suit, and she looked lost; this human must've gotten sucked into a storm shock.

The human fights well, I'm surprised the Battle Force 5 didn't recruit it. It might've fought well, but now well enough, I took it out in under 30 minutes! What a _weak_ human.

"I will use this human as a ransom for Sage! But first I must capture her and take her to Krytus!" I said to myself after I captured the human and transformed back into my vehicle.

But there's something strange about this human, I can sense some type of power in it. The power is strong like the so-called 'flame' growing in the Battle Force 5 leader.

As I was heading towards my home world portal, the Battle Force 5 spotted me. I growled, great, just great.

**Normal POV**

The BF5 drove towards Kyburi, Vert unleashed the chainsaw in his vehicle. "Guys, if someone is in this Battle Zone, Kyburi might've found him or her first." As he and his team got closer he spotted a unconscious girl in the _Venikus_, covered in blood, dirt, and mud.

'I'm guessing Kyburi _dragged_ her_.'_ Vert said to himself.

Zoom went up the _Buster's_ ramp and flew into the air ready to attack Kyburi; as Zoom hit the _Venikus, _Vert slashed at Kyburi's vehicle.

"Arg! It is not worth being beaten by these humans just for this pathetic human!" Kyburi said as she threw the girl out of her vehicle and retreated. "I will have to capture that human later, when I have a team to back me up."

The BF5 surrounded the wounded girl, everyone of them had confused looks on their faces.

"This is very illogical." Tezz said looking at the beautiful girl.

"No duh Captain Obvious…" Spinner said earning a smack in the back of the head by Agura.

The girl began to stir, as she moaned in pain, rubbing her head and sitting up. "Wer sind Sie?"(Who are you?)

"Um…English please?" Zoom asked.

"She asked who we are." Tezz said bending down look to look at her injuries.

As he reach to touch a wound on her forehead she quickly grabbed his hand. "You speak German?"

"Only a small amount, and to answer your question, this is Zoom, Agura, Spinner, Sherman, and Vert-our leader and I'm Tezz ." He said pointing to each member as he said their name. He held out his hand, she took it and he helped her up.

**Kerstin POV**

I screamed as a wave of pain swept over my body, I don't think I've ever felt pain like this, and since I'm a Kickboxer, I have to deal with a lot of pain, since your opponent is throwing punches and kicks at you through the whole match.

But anyway, the group helped me into a futuristic car, and the one named Tezz got into the passenger side. "You have a lot of questions to answer." I mumbled to him.

"He smiled to me as he drove off behind his friends into a swirling blue portal. "So do you."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! It's my shortest chapter ever! Grrrr...well I hope you liked it anyway!**


	3. Joining the Team

**Normal POV**

The girl was in the infirmary on a bed with wraps over her forehead, neck, chest, and nose; Sage had washed the blood, mud, and dirt off her.

The team was watching her move her arms and legs and look at her wounds, she had a couple of scratches and bruises from the fight with Kyburi.

"How did you get into a Battle Zone?" Zoom asked her.

"A Battle whoozie-what?" She said confused.

"A Battle Zone, one of many throughout the Multiverse." Sage said walking up to the team.

Everyone was shocked that the girl wasn't freaking out over the Sentient. "Uh, why aren't you shocked? She's an alien!" Spinner asked and pointed at Sage.

"Dude, you said she fought Kyburi, she's already seen an alien." A.J. told Spinner.

"Well, anyway, I'm Kerstin." The girl said, trying to sit up.

Sage gasped. "Is your name Kerstin Freud?" Kerstin nodded, "you are Battle Force 5's new member!"

Everyone jumped up(not Sage and Kerstin). "WHAT?" Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll tell you what happened, well, after I ate at Zeke's Diner, I drove down town to find a hotel, but instead I drove down Salt Flats and after about two hours or so, I decided to turn back but was stopped when I was sucked into a blue electric tornado." Kerstin said messing with the gauze on her arm.

"But, where the heck am I?" She said looking at the team.

"The Hub, is the headquarters of the Battle Force 5." Sherman told her.

Kerstin nodded, and looked around.

"Are you still hurting anywhere?" Tezz asked walking up her.

"Nah, I'm good, I've _almost_ took harder hits." Kerstin said, giving him a reassured smile and took off her wraps.

"What do you mean you've _almost_ took harder hit?" Agura said as Kerstin got up from the bed she was laying on.

"Well, I'm a Kickboxer-the champion of Berlin, Germany actually." She said showing off a little.

'_Is this another Tezz?' _Spinner thought. "That's cool, hey, Zoom here is a Muay Thai fighter, the _Chosen One _actually." Spinner said acting like Kerstin.

Zoom rolled his eyes as well as the rest of the team.

"Is he always like that?" Kerstin said pointing at Spinner.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison, looking at Spinner.

Spinner just let out a "pft" and muttered something about wanting to go play video games.

"Zoom, that's awesome! And let me guess…Order of the Flying Fists?" Kerstin said/asked.

"How did you know?" Zoom asked, completely bewildered.

She shrugged. "It was a guess." She looked at everyone. "Are you guys going to tell me more about this…Multiverse or what?"

"That is, if your joining the team." Vert said walking up to her.

Kerstin thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know what the heck all this is, but I did come all the way here from Germany…so sure-why not."

"Then lets get your battle suit and vehicle." Sage said leading her to the center of the Hub, and to a circular platform, where tubes went over her body making a red-orange battle suit with a couple of yellow stripes.

"Now, I will use the Tangler's Sentient chip to make Kerstin's vehicle." Sage announced.

"Wait, what happened to my 4-wheeler?" Kerstin said stopping Sage.

"It was damaged beyond repair." Tezz told her, sympathetically.

"Okay, let us begin." Sage said as Kerstin's vehicle was built; her vehicle was similar to the Tangler, but red-orange and the body of the Saber, it had a capsule that would protect her, it had three limbs on both sides that lowered to the ground so she could get out, the limbs would turn into claws with blades.

"Now you must name it." Sage told Kerstin.

Kerstin walked over to the vehicle and thought for a moment and then a small smile appeared on her lips. "The Gladiator!"

Stanford scoffed, and crossed his arms, Kerstin noticed. "What? Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing love, I just thought you might've used a _better _name." Stanford said to her, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend he's not there." Kerstin said making Tezz laugh, which made everyone look at him.

"That's what I do sometimes." Tezz said looking at Stanford who was giving him and Kerstin a glare.

"Hey Kerstin, how 'bout you try out The Gladiator on our track?" Vert asked stepping in front of Stanford.

Kerstin smiled and shrugged. "Sure, this'll be fun."

**~Track~**

"First we'll see how fast The Gladiator will go." Vert said, "then Tezz will set up the obstacle course and see it's agility and how it fights."

Kerstin nodded and got in her vehicle, and drove down the track at full speed. Vert brought up a blue holographic screen that showed the track and Tezz started the obstacle course.

Three giant rectangular object emerged from the track, one in front of the other, the first smaller than the other like steps. "Whoa!" The Gladiator jumped on top of the first object and then the others and jumped back down on the track.

That got a couple of "woos" and "ahs" from the sidelines, Kerstin grinned. _'Das ist besser als Kickboxen!'(this is better than kickboxing!) _

Blocks came up from the track and Kerstin just swerved out of their way or jumped over them.

After a couple more laps around the track, Kerstin stopped. "How'd I do?"

Everyone one looked at Vert and Tezz who were working the track. "Very good." They said in unison.

"You did awesome dude!" A.J. said receiving a glare from Kerstin. "Uh, I mean, _dudette_."

Kerstin laughed. "That's better. "She said, receiving laughter from Agura, as they left to go back to the Hub.

Back at the Hub, Kerstin was looking at her new room; red-orange walls, yellow dressers, red bed comforter with orange and yellow polka dots, kickboxing gloves on a rack beside a desk with a red-orange swivel-chair, the desk had a laptop on it, and to top it off, she had a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Kerstin sighed happily and walked to the closet and found at least 12 pairs of the same clothes, yellow knee-high shorts, red-orange and yellow diagonal striped shirts, and orange short jackets. (A/N: Well, they have to have the same clothes since they wear the same clothes every episode XD) "Cool," she closed the closet door and flopped down on the bed and rested her head on a pillow. "Ich liebe diesen ort."(I love this place)

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Memories

**Kerstin POV**

This is day 2 of being a member of the Battle Force 5, now on with my little-ish story.

Now most of you think I'm probably on alert all the time because I'm a Kickboxer and _has_ to be so you don't get your butt kicked every match, anyway, if you thought that, your terribly wrong, sometimes I don't even know how I'm a champion Kickboxer, I think I fight and day dream and not even now I'm still fighting the person.

_Flashback_

_Walking up to the ring with cheering fans all around me yelling my name and encouraging me. I stepped up into the ring as my coach handed me my red and orange boxing gloves and I quickly put them on as my opponent approached the ring._

_It was the championship, I have never met my opponent before, but apparently he was from Dresden, the capital and not too far away from Berlin._

_As my opponent stepped up onto the ring I noticed him smiling at me like he thought this was going to be easy, well too bad, I'm not going down without a fight, a hard and painful fight…for him._

_The referee got onto the ring as well and grabbed a microphone. "Welcome to Berlin's kickboxing championship," there was a couple of loud cheers, "and Berlin's champion with 50 wins and 0 losses, Kerstin Das Unzerstörbare!"(Kerstin The Indestructible) He said pointing a hand towards me; all my fans cheered muffling out all the boos from the opponents fans._

_I smiled and waved at my cheering fans and…well lets not talk about who THEY are. Anyway I flexed my muscles showing off did a back flip, ya' know, being all showy._

_Then the ref looked at the other fighter, "and Dresden's champion with 60 wins and 0 losses, Barrett Der Bär!" (Barrett The Bear) He pointed to Barrett and he smiled at me again when he saw my shocked expression at 60 wins, which if you don't know is 10 more than me._

_Oh crud, well ain't I in trouble? Well ain't isn't a word now is it?_

_Well before I knew it the bell rung twice and Barrett looked at me. "Hmmm, die Sie nicht mehr so hart."(Hmmm, you don't look so tough) Now that got me mad._

_I jumped at him throwing punches and kicks at every inch of his body, as he dodged most of my attacks, he threw some punches at my head, which I dodged and in return got a swift kick in the stomach, knocking the air out of me and sending me to the floor._

_I tried to get up, but Barrett jumped on top of me and held my arms tight to the floor. "This can't be Berlin's champion."_

_I growled, I'm serious I literally growled and kicked him off me, hard, sending him flying off me and landing on his butt. Take that._

_This time I jumped on his back as he turned around to get up, and grabbed him leg pulling back as hard as I could, but not a single tear rolled down his cheek, I didn't even see any filling his eyes._

_I jumped up quickly and let him up and got back into fighting stance. We circled each other and it felt like 30 minutes when it had only been a minute. He made the first move throwing a punch set directly for my jaw, which I swiftly blocked it, and sent my own punch at him, connecting with his nose._

_When I heard the sickening crunch, it brought me to a memory which I've hid in the back off my mind for at least 3 years. (_Her memory is in italic and underlined while her flashback is italic)

"_(B-bitte ... d-don't ... Ich flehe dich nicht verletzen!" (P-please…d-don't…I'm BEGGING you, don't hurt her) My mom pleaded to a man in black._

_Dodges punch and upper cuts him in the chin._

"_Mama, what is happening?" (Mama, what is happening?) I asked my mom, coming from my room. I gasped at what I saw, my mom on her knees, covered with bruises and blood with 5 men surrounding her. _

_Swiftly jumps away from Barrett, stands up on one of the bars holding the ropes around the ring and jumps and tackles him._

_She turned around and turned white. "Kerstin, gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Zimmer und kommen nicht aus." But I didn't listen and ran to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. _

_Blocks Barrett's strong kick, throws it back and swipes his feet from under him, sending him to the ground._

"_Wer sind Sie? Was hast du verletzt meine Mutter? Warum sind Sie auch in unserem Hause?"(Who are you? What did you hurt my mother? Why are you even in our home?) I said furiously, even though I was only 6 years old, I could still scare the daylights out of you if I gave you my death glare._

_Jumps on him and puts him in a headlock, slightly twisting his head, making him scream in pain. _

_One of the men smiled and laughed at me. "Oh, das ist die kleine Spitfire?"(Oh, is this the little Spitfire?) My mom nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably, and held me tighter as one of the men came towards me and her._

_He struggles to get free from the agonizing pain. _

_He grabbed my arm quickly and roughly yanked me away from my mother. "Mama!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grasp; tears started to form at the edges of my eyes. _

_Holds tighter to his head as he struggles and struggles to get out of the grasp._

"_Es tut mir leid mein Kind." (I am so sorry my child) My mother said though tears before she was kicked hard in the back of her neck making a terrible crunching noise as I was dragged out the door of my home and thrown into a van, and strapped into the seat by a seatbelt. "Mama!"_

_He can't take anymore, and slaps his hand on the ground 3 times in a row, fans cheer as the referee pulls lifts us up._

_The driver saw me crying through the mirror and smiled. "Keine Sorge, wir gehen, dass Sie you berühmte Kind." (Don't worry, we're going to make you famous kid)_

_I snapped back to the fight and sees that the referee is holding my hand up as Barrett stands on the other side of him. "Winner, Kerstin Der Unverwüstliche!" (Winner, Kerstin The Indestructible) My eyes widened and so did my smile, I screamed "YES!" inside my head._

_End Flashback_

That fight was _the _best thing that ever happened in my life besides the memory,and well, until yesterday of course, now _that_ was the _best_ day of my life, I have friends…family_, _a _family. _I don't know how long it's been since I've had a family or friends, _13_ years? Wow, just, wow.

I know you're probably wondering, who were those men? Well they were the men who trained me to kickbox during those 13 years, fun right? Wrong. I really don't want to start talking about this, it will bring those memories of...my mom.

And then of course I thought of my mom, and tears started to fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I quickly ran to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on my face, and put cover-up on my red and pink face. "Much better-" My eyes widened, my voice sounded stuffy and sickly. Ugh, was I sick? No-no-no-no…I _hate _getting sick, and it's like every time I think of that terrible memory I get sick.

I held a hand up to my forehead: I'm hot, well that's a sign, I looked into the mirror and opened my mouth and made an "ah" sound and sure enough my throat was red and a little sore.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen and everyone looked at me worriedly, and Vert was the first to speak. "Are you okay Kerstin? You don't look very good."

I gave him a glare. "Yeah, thanks for the nice comment on my appearance." Vert flushed, and with that I sat down at their kitchen table and laid my head down on the arms and closed my eyes as I got a terrible headache. "It's okay Vert, I know your just worried about me-" I stopped to cough, and began to retch.

Everyone ran up to my side as I got dizzy and practically carried me to the bathroom while Tezz ran to find something to stop the retching.

They put me in front of the toilet, and I began to spit up the most disgusting things: blood, mucus, spit, and whatever I ate yesterday, which was a fish fillet. Ugh, gross…

Like I said I _hate _getting sick, but back to my the memory, yeah, I don't want anyone to know, even these people, I don't want them to worry about me or feel sorry for me, I'm strong I can hold down my own fort, if you know what I mean.

But I fear they will find out sooner or later, and I would rather it be later.


	5. Illness and Powers?

**I did this in only 2 hours! I'm so proud of myself!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Here, drink this." Tezz said running to the bathroom with a bottle of purple liquid in it.

Kerstin, moved her head away from the toilet, grabbed the bottle and took a sip; her eyes widened, as she made a face of disgust and spit the liquid out.

"AH!" Stanford screamed as he was sprayed with the liquid, and glared at Kerstin before yelling something about his hair and running off.

Kerstin paid no heed to the angry red-head and looked at Tezz. "What the heck was that?" She puked again.

Tezz winced and answered, "That was a elixir, that will help you eat food without vomiting."

Kerstin nodded and drank the purple liquid. "Blech…this better help." She said before coughing and becoming dizzy. "Thanks, bu' I real-y need s'm sleep…or s'mthing that will make me feel better-soup, I need soup." Kerstin slurred as her head slightly waved side to side.

Spinner grabbed her head, stopping it from swaying. "Okay, sleep is something you _don't _really need right now."

"Even though he usually isn't, Spinner is right, it seems you might go into a coma." Tezz said and everyone's eye widened at that.

"She can't be that sick, can she?" Zoom said worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." Tezz said sadly/worried, "she needs rest, but not now, it could be dangerous if she falls asleep, we need to take her to the infirmary."

Sherman picked Kerstin up bridal style and went to the infirmary as the team followed.

**Tezz POV**

Why was I having this jealous feeling inside me? And then I realized why, I wanted to carry Kerstin, but why? I've never been a romance-y type of person. Although I spent a couple years on a Red Sentient moon, with no other humans, I was completely alone, except for the Red Zark.

I believe that I might actually like her-no _love_ her, how could you not like her, with those beautiful lime green eyes, that gorgeous smile, her soft(don't ask) and shiny brown hair, and don't get me started on her luscious lips…I wonder how they-NO, Tezz you've only known her for two days, and she isn't Russian, she's German…

I sighed to myself as Sherman put her down on the medical bed. I took out one I.V. needle, hooked them to a I.V. drip and walked up to Kerstin.

When she saw the needle, she stared at me with wide eyes and scooted away from me. "Sorry, but it will hopefully make you feel better." I said melancholically, making her stop scooting as I carefully took one of her delicate hands and injected the I.V. into her wrist, making her wince, and I apologized again.

**Kerstin POV**

Did I mention I hate needles? Well I do, a lot. And did I mention Tezz is adorable when he smiles or when he's worried? Well he is.

I mentally slapped myself. Kerstin, you've just met the guy, and he's not even German! He's Russian for crying out loud! My mother would be very disappointed in me if I even dated a man who wasn't from the same race!

And there it was again, another memory came back. "Oh no…"

Everyone looked at me, and Stanford was the first to speak. "What love?"

But I didn't answer, I drifted into sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Harder, faster!" My trainer yelled at me. "You must punch harder if you want to win!"_

_I did what I was told and punched with all my might, my throat felt like it was on fire, and so did my lungs, my arms and legs felt numb from all the punching and kicking, and my breathing was heavy and loud. "P-please, c-can I s-stop?" _

_My trainers assistant walked up to me and slapped me hard across my face with his back of his hand. "NO! You must work until you are the greatest! Once you are, you can stop!"_

_I held back my tears, I had to, so they wouldn't hurt me, and my mom would want me to, I had to be strong for her, no matter what happened._

_I kept throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag in front of me, and doing a couple of special attacks that my trainer taught me._

_I wanted to stop and lay down, I didn't care if they beat me, I don't have anyone, no one to love, and no one to love me._

_I stopped and fell on my knees and looked down tiredly. "I-I don't c-care."_

"_Get UP!" Both my trainer and assistant yelled at me. "NOW!"_

_I didn't listen to them, so I got kicked several times until they brought out a knife and positioned it under my neck. "P-please…don't! I'm exhausted!" _

_My trainer took the knife away and put it back in his pocket. "Fine."_

_I smiled to myself, but stopped when I saw him smiling at me menacingly. "Knock her out." The assistant walked up to me and jabbed my on a pressure point on my left shoulder and I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

I jolted up, and looked around to see everyone crowded around the infirmary bed I was laying on.

I was covered in sweat, and breathing hard. "Wha' happened?" I slurred, putting my head in my hands and shook my head.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Sherman said looking at the others.

"I really don't want talk about the memory-" I put my hands over my mouth, wishing I hadn't said that.

"What memory dudette? You seemed to be yelling something in your sleep." A.J. said.

"Ach, warum kann ich meine große Klappe?"(Ugh, why can't I keep my big mouth shut?) I said placing a hand on my forehead but quickly taking it off. "Ouch! Dang…I'm hot!"

"No kidding…" I heard Tezz whisper, I looked around and saw that no one else was surprised, so I guess they didn't hear him, what did that mean? Did he like me too?

I sighed, well-no, I'm not telling them, at least not know, not today.

"What memory Kerstin?" Agura said, looking at me with worry in her eyes.

I looked at her. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay, we can wait 'til you feel comfortable talking about it." Sherman said placing a hand on her forehead, and retracting it from her. "Your right you are hot, she needs a thermometer."

Sage handed Tezz a thermometer and he placed it in my mouth. "Put it under your tongue." I nodded and did so.

After a couple of minutes, Tezz took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it. "This is impossible."

"What-what's wrong?" Spinner said biting his nails.

Tezz had a extremely confused face expression mixed with worry. "Her temperature is…110 degrees!" He was panicking, "Her organs are going to shut down, and her cells are going to breakdown and die!"

"But I don't feel that bad." I told them getting up. "See?-" Fire appeared from my fingers and scared the heck out of me. "Okay…WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

"I believe fire came from your fingers love." Stanford said annoyingly.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious!" I yelled, forming fire around my clenched fists. "AHHH!" I jumped a couple of feet in the air and landed in the arms of the closest person…Tezz.

Well isn't that awkward?

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it! **

**Review please!**


	6. Too Much To Handle

'_Is this karma or what?' _I thought to myself as I was looking into the brown eyes of a tall, handsome, did I mention he was handsome? With his chestnut eyes, little smirk, and pitch black hair…snap out of it! Get back to the matter at hand! He's _Russian…_

Everyone stood there for at least 10 minutes before I fought the words out of my mouth. "Uh-uh thank you for catching me, but…can you let me down?" I practically whispered, and then blushed madly, well forget that I was blushing from the start.

And his face turned redder than it was, it was like Vert's battle suit. "Okay." He said just above a whisper. "And your welcome." That made me blush even more.

As he sat me down, I looked at the faces that were mixed with shock, giggly, flabbergasted, amused expressions, and let us not forget the good-job-mate expression from good ol' Stanford.

I just gave a glance at everyone, nodded and walked out of the infirmary like nothing happened. And I'm pretty sure Agura followed me.

It's like this whole embarrassing moment made everyone forget about the new power I have. Can these people get sidetracked or what?

**Tezz POV**

All I have to say is, how did I get into predicament like that? It was so, amazing…her beautiful _neon _green eyes, I've never seen such bright lime green eyes, and her tremendously amazing smile, and her luscious brown hair, and how it falls down around her beautiful face-stop it Tezz, she is _German_…

After I put her down, she walked off and Agura followed her with a wide grin, Everyone except for Vert who also walked off, I'm guessing to talk to Kerstin.

"Great move there mate!" Stanford said pumping his elbow against my chest.

I scoffed. "I merely caught her, it's what a _gentlemen _does." At that Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Man, way to score one with the girl!" A.J. said smiling at me and raising his hand for me to fist bump-which I did not. "Anything, anything? Okay…" he lowered his hand sadly. "Bummer."

Now Sherman decided to leave-probably going to talk to Kerstin as well.

"Dude, we totally know you _like _her." Zoom said giving me a bubbly smile.

I started flushing and sighed. "I don't _like_ her I simply _love_ her." And at that, they started to laugh.

Spinner looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well, good luck with that buddy, she's a _Kickboxer_, and let me say it again, Kick-box-er." Spinner said, like I didn't already know that. "She can kick your butt up and down Salt Flats!"

I laughed at that, "Spinner, the only -that I know of-that she wants to kick and or punch, is you and Stanford."

Both of them winced at the thought; I mentally laughed at them.

**Kerstin POV**

Well I thought I could have my privacy and all but I was wrong, when I walked into my room, I found that Agura, Vert, _and_ Sherman followed me into my room. Hopefully they were going to talk about the weird power not the…um…embarrassing situation between me and Tezz.

"Okay, what was that back there?" Agura asked me. '_Oh no…'_ She spoke before I could say anything, "the power." I nodded blushing just a teeny tiny bit.

"I don't know, it happened when I got mad…" I said looking at Vert, who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Okay, lets go out side, Sherman, go get the others, tell Stanford and Spinner to were…thermal suits and report to the track." Vert said, Sherman's look on his face was hilarious.

Sage fixed my battle suit before we left, making it able to sustain extreme heat. Huh, weird.

Vert, Agura and me drove to the track, and after everyone else showed up-Stanford and Spinner in thermal suits-we were ready…for whatever Vert had in mind.

Spinner and Stanford walked up to me and Vert, "so…what are we doing?" Vert whispered something into their ears making their eyes widen as big as plates, "WHAT?" They both said making me a little suspicious.

"Stan, Spin, go stand way…over there." Vert said pointing about 15 feet away from me. With a nod from Vert, and a couple of nervous gulps from the guys in the thermal suits, Stanford and Spinner started to speak.

"Your vehicle's name is as ridiculous as Agura's love!" Stanford said, my eye twitched, and my face became red.

"Uh-uh…yeah! And I bet you could never beat Stanford at video games, and he's T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!" Spinner said, a little nervous. Okay I seriously think I have anger issues, because now, I'm twitching with anger, clenched my teeth and fists…until they caught fire(fists), it freaked me out. But Tezz said something. "Don't worry, try and _embrace_ the flame." I smiled, and closed my eyes.

Then I felt warm, really warm, and a couple of loud gasps, I opened my eyes to see that my entire body was engulfed with a fiery blaze, but it didn't hurt…at all. "Nun, dies ist genial."(Now, this is awesome) (A/N: that power reminds me of the Human Torch…)

Everyone was too astounded to speak, and Agura was the first to speak. "Kerstin, this is amazing!"

I smiled evilly. "Vert, I know why Stanford and Spinner are in those suits." With a slight flick, I was no longer engulfed in fire; I formed flames in my hands, looked at the nervous Cortez and red-head, and threw the flames at them, making them scream like…well people who are on fire.

Sherman grabbed a fire extinguisher Vert had brought and sprayed Stanford and Spinner. "BWAH! ACK!-wait never mind…I'm good." Spinner said, receiving laughs, while he was on fire and being sprayed with a fire extinguisher.

"This is great, I'm gonna enjoy this." I said laughing a little, and smirking, getting glares that were like daggers from the two annoying teammates.

Then I got a idea, "hmmm, watch this." I formed more fireballs, and twisted them together making tornado-like flames; I made them larger until they were…huge. After a couple of "woos" and "ahs,' I shrunk the flames, 'til they were no more, receiving a applause from my new…family.

But before I knew it, I got a extremely painful headache, and became dizzy. "P-please t-take me, t-to, t-the, H-Hub…" I stuttered, in pain. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as I felt someone lift me into their arms.

**Normal POV**

Tezz carried Kerstin into the infirmary, and before Sage could ask what happened, Spinner interrupted. "She was practicing her power, when this happened!"

Sage looked at the now unconscious Kerstin laying on the medical bed, "it seems she is drained of power." Sage looked at the worried faces. "She must've trained to much for her to handle." She slightly smiled at the Battle Force 5. "But, she will be fine, we just need to let her rest."

"I regret encouraging her to use her power more." Tezz said as he dropped his head in shame. Vert walked up to him and place a calm hand on his shoulder, and gave Tezz a small smile.

"Don't worry buddy, you were only trying to help her, you didn't know this was going to happen." Vert said, as Tezz looked up and slightly smiled back.

"What ever you say, Monkey Boy." Vert groaned, knowing Tezz was back to his annoying/know-it-all self. And before he knew it, Tezz turned his attention back to Kerstin, and looked at her with sad eyes.

'_He really does like her, and I think she might be able to change him.'_

* * *

**This was short...but I hope you like it!**


	7. Confessions

**Kerstin POV**

I awoke to feel warmth surrounding my hand, I still had my eyes closed because I still had a slight headache and I didn't want to agitate my eyes, but I decided to open my eyes because of my curiosity was getting to me.

I slightly opened my eyes to see a dark room, and a tall shadowy figure holding my hand gently, with his head on my stomach. I smiled and slightly moved, and accidentally woke up the figure on me; he groaned quietly, lifted his head from it's position and looked around to see he were he was.

Since the room was dark, I could keep my eyes open and he wouldn't see it. After about three minutes the figure got up from the stool he was sitting on, walked up to a wall and flipped on the lights, and I quickly shut my eyes, filling them burn from the bright light.

A loud groan escaped my lips, and spooked…Tezz? What was he doing in here? Why was he holding my hand? Why did he fall asleep in here…on my lap? I was going to ask him the first question but he beat me too it.

"I was worried about you." He was worried about _me_? He was worried about _me_! That's so sweet! He's so adorable! I mentally slapped my self; he's Russian…a _hot _Russian-NO! Stop it, stop it, stop it!

I smiled at him, and mentally sighed, what if he likes me? What if I like him? What should I do, ask Agura for some advice? Ugh, why am I asking myself so many questions?

Okay, back to the matter at hand, "y-you were w-worried about me?" Didn't I just ask myself the same question? Oh no…another question.

He smiled at me, making me squeal a little inside, "Yes, o-of course I would me worried, I-I was terrified, I felt guilty about what happened to you.!" He stuttered; he said that sentence like it was a lie that he held in for a long period of time and couldn't keep it in any longer.

I smiled and caught a giggle, "that's so sweet!" I saw him blush a little. "Tezz, that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me!"

He looked at me for a while, before asking me, "what do you mean by that?" I looked down. "Kerstin, what do you mean by that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to you?" He repeated sitting down beside me on the infirmary bed.

I took in a deep breath, "I guess I should just spill it, I knew you guys would find out somehow…" He looked at me questionably, I took in another large breath. "I was four, my dad…had some problems, I think he was in the Mafia, he didn't have enough money to support us, or even pay off his "boss", I heard my mom and dad talking about what might happen if he didn't get the money, after about a week, they never found enough money to satisfy them, so they killed my father, and came to my home where me and my mom were, they yelled and beat my mom, she begged them to leave me out of this, but it didn't help, they killed her as well, and took me away to fight in boxing rings for money; $2,000 per fight… I was forced to train from dust 'til dawn, I trained for 16 hours one time…with no break, and the men who took me beat me, and called me some terrible things, that's why that is the nicest thing I've ever heard…after the murder; thanks for listening…" I started crying before I even began my story, Tezz looked at me with soft eyes, that were full of emotion, he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on mine as I cried into his chest.

I was sobbing, I felt so weak and vulnerable, but I didn't care, I've dreamed about someone that would love me like Tezz does. I dug my head deeper into his chest, soaking it with my tears as he rubbed my back and saying "Shhh…it's okay, I'm here for you and so is the team."

"Why would anybody do that to a child?" I cried, looking up at Tezz.

Tezz's eyes were full of hatred(at her dad), sadness, love, and guilt. "I-I don't know…"

**Tezz POV**

Oh my, was that the first time I admitted that I didn't know something?

I looked at Kerstin's face, her hair was crazy, her face streaked with tears, eyes puffy and red… and yet, she still looked beautiful. I sighed and tilted her chin up with my index finger and thumb, she looked into my eyes and gave me small smile; my face was only centimeters away from her delicate face, I leaned closer to her, she closed her eyes and I closed mine, and soon, our lips touched, and it was incredible.

Her lips were so smooth and soft, I kissed her with more passion, and so did she. I put my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

All I can tell you is, this. Is. Amazing. And I don't care if she's German.

**Kerstin POV**

I felt so secure, so safe, so loved.

I don't care if he's Russian, all that matters is that he loves me, and I love him.

I heard someone fake cough, and me and Tezz released each other, blushing madly I see it's…everyone, even Sage.

_This can't get ANY better-oh wait, yes it can._


	8. Family

Everyone was just looking at us, just staring, it was getting kind of creepy, so I spoke. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

Vert walked up to me, "long enough," I gulped, he moved his head for me to stand up, I was scared, what would he do? Beat me? I stood up shakily…he, hugged me, and once he did, Spinner ran over towards us, but before he could get there Tezz stood up and moved Vert, so he was holding me instead of Vert, and Vert just smiled and hugged me again as everyone ran up and hugged me too.

I felt like crying again, and, I did just that, they flowed freely down my already tear-stained cheeks, "thanks guys, you're the best." I looked at Tezz. _'but not the absolute best.'_

Tezz kissed my head and Stanford saw it, "Awww….what a cute couple!" Agura smacked him in the back of the head. Stanford grumbled.

"Yeah, there are Stanford!" Agura exclaimed, looking at me and Tezz-and I admit it, we were blushing, a lot. I slightly giggled and snuggled into Tezz's chest.

Spinner started to bat his eyes at us, "adorable-" He got a kick in the gut, by yours truly. "YOW, you kick hard!" He whined, rubbing his stomach continuously, while pouting.

I shook my head and laughed into Tezz's chest, "You guys are like a family: Vert's the father, Agura's the mother, Sherman, and A.J. are the older brothers, Stanford and Spinner are the younger brothers, and Sage…is the grandmother." Everyone looked at my before breaking out in laughter, even Sage, who at first was a little confused like, "Grandmother? Really?"

"And what are you and me?" I blushed at what Tezz said to me, everyone was looking at me.

"Uh," I giggled a little, "I'm the middle and only daughter, and you, you are the…" I looked at everyone, and blushed even more, "The boyfriend."(A/N: I seriously just heard all my readers go, "AWWW!")

I frowned a little at his face expression, it was…confused? I don't know, I was little worried, I let go of him, and just looked at him.

Spinner clapped his hands together. "Well, we'll just leave you two alone…" Then, he ran off with the rest.

"What's wrong?" I felt like crying, like, a lot. "Why do you have that confused expression?"

He sighed, and looked out the door of the infirmary, "to get rid of them," now I was confused. "So I could do this." He gently pressed his lips against mine, I gasped into his mouth, a little surprised, then smiled, and kissed him back.

He held my hands, until…they caught on fire and he jumped back and looked at me.

I blushed, "s-sorry, I'm still a little angry at Spinner…" I sheepishly smiled, and he smiled back and started to kiss me again.

**Spinner POV**

He-he**-**HE-he-he! There's love birds in the Hub!

I just saw…TEZZ KISSING KERSTIN! If you know me, you would know, I would ruin the moment; I fake coughed.

They looked at us like we were aliens-never mind, we live with a alien, let me rephrase that, they looked at us like…Vandals eating vegetables.

Kerstin spoke, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

That's when Vert stepped in, and said, "long enough," I saw Kerstin gulp, Vert moved his head for her to stand up, she looked a little scared, like she was afraid he would do something to her, and from the story I heard, I can see why, she stood up, and he hugged her.

I almost laughed, the look in Tezz's eyes: jealousness, I began to walk over and get into the soon-to-be group hug, when Tezz moved Vert and held Kerstin, Awww…

Well, when everyone got into the hug, Kerstin began to cry, I guess tears of happiness?

And ya know? I gave the happy couple a nice comment saying it was adorable, but I got a kick to my poor bruised stomach. And then she had the NERVE to say I was like a younger brother…humph, whatever.

**~Meanwhile, on the Red Sentient home world~**

"Kyburi!" Krytus bellowed, and looked around the Red Sentient fort(whatever it's called).

Kyburi appeared behind him, "What?" He turned around and glared at her with anger.

"You said you found a human, and lost it! To that pathetic Battle Force 5?" He yelled, and Kyburi growled at him.

"They have gotten stronger, with that rebel that was on the Red Sentient moon." Kyburi said, trying to contain her temper, she did not want to anger her leader any more that he already was.

"She is important!" Krytus pulled out a hologram of Kerstin. "She can control the element fire!" Kyburi winced, she knew she would be punished for her failure at capturing the human. "She can make fire completely surround her body, and summon fireballs in her hands." He looked at Kyburi seriously. "If we could, extract her power and use it for ourselves, we could finally defeat the Battle Force 5, and destroy Sage!"

Kyburi nodded, "she must be very strong for you to _brag_ about her, Krytus." She examined her nails.

Krytus growled, "she could defeat you with one fireball." Kyburi growled back, and walked off to her throne room.

**~Back on Earth~ ****Kerstin POV**

"Warum bekomme ich die diese Kopfschmerzen?"(why do I keep getting these headaches?) I said to myself as I held my head, while sitting on my bead.

"You are not use to your power yet, when using your power, to release so much energy, it causes headaches." Sage informed me, I just nodded in reply, my head hurt way too much to talk.

Agura walked in with a bottle of water and a headache relief pill, and as soon as she sat down beside me I snatched both of them out of her hands, popped the pill in my mouth, opened the bottled water and took a sip. I mouthed "thanks" to her and she nodded while smiling.

She leaned on the back of my bed. "So you and Tezz…"

I rolled my eyes. '_Here we go…' _


	9. Containing Power

**Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

* * *

"UGH! Come on! I have a _headache_…" I yelled in annoyance, laying back on my bed, arms out like a cross.

Agura crossed her arms, not willing to drop this, "I wasn't going to nag you about anything, just tell you some things about Tezz…"

I let out a long breath. "Fine…" I smiled as the medicine started to ease my headache.

Agura took a breath, "Tezz, well, let me explain how he was _before_ you joined us: he was annoying, difficult, thought he was better and smarter than everyone else, not-so-very loyal, rude, doesn't admit he's wrong or doesn't know the answer, and many, _many_ other things…"

I was shocked, "Tezz? No way…" I shook my head.

She smiled and nodded, "yes way." I laughed a little.

"That's crazy, he can't be like that." I breathed out, closing my eyes. It was unbelievable.

"But _after_ you joined the team: he became nice, kind, helpful, generous, not a know-it-all, polite, and loving." Agura said crossing her arms, as my eyes flew open in surprise.

"He really changed that much?" I was dumb stricken, wow, just wow… "Oh, and did I mention he admitted he didn't know the answer to something?"

It was Agura's turn to widen her eyes in shock, "At what?"

"I asked him why would anyone do that to a child…referring to the beatings I went through when I was younger, and he said he didn't know."

Agura shed a tear, pulled me up into the sitting position, and hugged me. "Your changing him, you really are." She hugged me tighter, and I hugged her back.

"Thanks mom." I laughed, letting go of Agura, smiling widely. "And I think my headaches finally gone."

"Wonderful!" They heard a voice exclaim from the door. They turned to see it was Spinner. "Come on! I want to show you how to play video games!" And very suddenly, without warning, Spinner ran into my room, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of my room, leaving Agura all alone.

"Fine, but only to show you that I can beat _you_ and _Stanford_ that I can play video games." Oh man, I've never even held a game controller, or even seen a video game.

We walked into the game room, sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Spinner handed me a controller, turned on the TV and turned on the game, Slug Bots(that's the name right?).

I sighed as Spinner explained the game, and suddenly the whole team was came in and surrounded the couch, "Super, jetzt der Mannschaft in der Datenbank …"(Great, now the team's in here) I'm so going to get embarrass myself. Tezz's in here! He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, I looked up and smiled at him.

"Okay, lets do this!" Spinner said, starting the game, "okay, you press the top button to jump, the bottom to attack, and the left and right buttons to move."

I listened to him and began to push the bottom button, destroying a couple of slugs. I smiled to myself.

After a couple of slugs there, lives lost there, I was surprised at how the game came out.

"Hey Kerstin, you're beating Spinner by one hundred and thirty five points!" Zoom said, cheering me on along with the others.

"Poor Spinner, he doesn't have anybody cheering for him…" I said a hint of laughter in my voice.

Spinner scoffed, "don't get too cocky Kerstin, the game's not over ye-" Spinner was cut off by the game.

"WINNER," Spinner puffed out his chest, as if he knew he'd won. "PLAYER 2!"

Spinner's eyes widened, "No! Wha-how?" I smirked at his face expression.

"I'm a quick learner Spinner." I smiled as everyone laughed.

"You just got owned Spinner!" Zoom and A.J. said in unison before fist-pounding or high-fiving me.

"Ugh! This is the SECOND time!" Spinner said ruffling his hair crazily.

I was confused, "who was the first person to beat you?"

Spinner grumbled, and lazily pointed at Tezz, who laughed at his angriness, and disappointment. I smiled showoff-y at Spinner making him even madder.

"WHATEVER! I don't need you guys!" Spinner jumps out of his seat, and started to run but tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face. He grumbled a couple of words, I couldn't make out, and just laid on the ground.

I stifled a laugh. But soon, I couldn't help myself, I burst into a loud laughing fit. "I-…I c-can't br-breath!" I said through laughs; I fell to the floor. "S-somebody…h-help!" I couldn't stop laughing, I was laughing so much my sides began to hurt. Now I was rolling around while everyone else was laughing at the angry/embarrassed Spinner, who was still on the floor, face facing the floor, trying to hide the shame of losing a video game to a person who's never touched a video game.

After laying on the ground, laughing uncontrollably, I finally got up, and walked up to Spinner, bent down and ruffled his hair. "Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal Spinner."( Maybe next time Spinner)

I looked at Zoom, "do you want to train?" He looked a little confused.

"Do you know Muay Thai?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, but I think it's a little similar to kickboxing.

His face lit up. "Sure, I've never got to train with someone else before…without almost braking their bones." He scratched his head, looking at Sherman.

I looked at Sherman also, "Uh…" Sherman's a big guy, how can…um, someone so…much smaller than him, almost injure him?

Sherman laughed, "Zoom punches hard, which means…he can easily brake someone's bones, he almost broke my arm." He chuckled, I only smirked.

"Finally, a challenge." I said, popping my knuckles.

Zoom laughed, "come on lets go to the training room."

Everyone smiled. "I want to see this!" Agura said, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

I held up a finger, "one sec, I'll be right back." I ran off to my room to change. After five minutes past, I came out with red-orange speed bag gloves, red kickboxing shorts, a yellow sports bra, and my hair tied up into a ponytail. "Okay, I'm ready."

I looked to see _most_ of the guys looking at me with wide eyes and half open mouths, Spinner was still on the floor moping, but now on his back with his hands covering his face.

"What? Oh, shut those mouths boys, you'll catch flies." I was blushing, seeing that Tezz's mouth was practically touching the floor. They quickly clamped their mouths shut, and followed me and Zoom to the training room.

I got into my fighting stance and so did Zoom, I smirked, he did too. "Bring it."

Zoom's smirk was soon wiped off his face as he ran up to me. He threw a swift kick at me, and I grabbed his ankle, and twisted it, making him flip around. He quickly caught himself, he jumped and kick with his free foot, kicking me in the stomach. Ouch, did I mention that Zoom kicks HARD.

I landed on my back, but quickly jumped back up, I looked over at the team, Tezz was a little uneasy, he looked as if he was going to go and electrocute Zoom with his gauntlet if he hit me again. I gave him a smile, reassuring him that I would be okay, I mean it's not like Zoom would really hurt me.

I threw a punch at Zoom, I guess I was too fast for him because it connected with his lower jaw. I heard a couple of "ow's" and "that looked like it hurt's" from my _family_.

**Normal POV**

Zoom looked back at Kerstin, hiding all the pain from the blow he took, and tried to send a strong punch at her. She blocked it, and Zoom quickly and oh-so swiftly punched Kerstin with the other arm.

Zoom backed up and did a roundhouse kick, Kerstin quickly ducked, missing my head by a couple centimeters. "Whoa!" She said getting back up quickly.

Zoom smirked at my shocked expression. Kerstin growled, and punched furiously, oblivious to the ever growing flames engulfing her fists. Zoom kept dodging the punches.

"Kerstin!" Zoom yelled, trying to warn Kerstin off her flaming fists. But she kept punching until her right fist made impact with his chest. Making him gasp, he looked down to see the part of his suit that covers his chest was burnt and slightly sizzling.

Kerstin gasped at what she'd done. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She walked up to him and looked at his shirt. "Are you okay? Did it burn through your suit and burn you?"

He smiled, "I'm fine, really!" she gave him a face that showed she didn't believe him. Kerstin looked into the whole of his suit.

She looked at him, "okay, I'm really sorry though!" Kerstin looked at her hands. "I guess I got carried away?"

He placed a hand on Kerstin's shoulder, "hey don't worry 'bout it, you're a pretty good fighter."

She smiled, "Sie sind ebenso,"(you are as well) Zoom looked at me confused, Kerstin only smiled.

"Uh, thanks…?" He said. Kerstin laughed at his confused face.

"She said you are a good fight too." Tezz said, being his "know-it-all" self. Zoom nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense." Zoom smiled.

"Are we done? Or are we going to go again?" Kerstin asked, smiling.

"I think that's enough," Vert said. "Why don't we work on controlling your powers."

Kerstin nodded. "Uh, I think I can control my powers."

Vert nodded, "I know, but I mean when you're mad, you can't let the anger get to you, or you'll be on fire all the time."

"Oh," was all Kerstin said. "I'll change and we can get started."

**Kerstin POV**(Has anybody noticed I use her POV a lot?)

I changed back into my battle suit, so if I couldn't control my anger, I won't burn my clothes.

I walked outside the garage where everyone else was to find three fire extinguishers and Stanford and Spinner again, in thermal suits. And again, this might be fun.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" I said popping my knuckles.

"Well, you're going to think of something you really hate." Agura started.

"Then, you're going to try to contain it, not release it." Sherman finished.

"If you get angry, just let it out by hitting Stanford and Spinner with your fire powers." Tezz said. I saw Stan and Spin gulp and pull on the collar of their shirts.

"Alright," I popped my neck, being all cool, "lässt dies."(Lets do this) I closed my eyes, concentrating on the thing I hate most: my trainer.

_Flashback_

"_Was hast du gesagt?"(What did you say) He yelled at me; anger and hatred shown in his eyes._

_I was trembling, he was standing over me like a building, and when he was mad, he was truly terrifying. _

_What was he going to do? Beat me, yell at me? I don't know, hopefully he'll just leave me here in my room, crying._

_But he didn't, he grabbed the brush off my dresser and threw it at the mirror, shattering it. His breaths showed that he was raging mad, if I hadn't argued with him, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation._

_He look at a long, jagged piece of broken glass on the dresser, then looked at me. He grabbed the piece glass, pushed me to the floor, making me hit my head on the bed railing, then drove the jagged piece of glass down my left arm, cutting deep into my flesh. I breathed in a shaky breath, and held it, I let tears flow down my face, unable to stop them._

_He stopped, and smiled wickedly, then began to slide the broken glass down my right cheek, all the way down to my chin, leaving a line of blood from the deepness of the cut. He looked into my tear filled eyes, and slapped me hard, leaving a red handprint on my face. "Sie brachten selbst davon zu überzeugen!"(You brought this to yourself) He punched my upper cheek, hitting my right eye. "Wenn du nicht mit mir argumentieren, wäre dies nicht passiert!"(If you had not argued with me, this would not have happened)_

_I began to sob hysterically, I was terrified, the pain in my arm and my face was nothing compared to the mental pain._

"_Sie sind wertlos, sie unwissend Mädchen!"(You are worthless, you ignorant girl) He hit me again, this time with much, __**much**__ more force._

_He looked at the glass again, and looked at me with cold eyes. He gripped the glass tightly and pressed the glass to my neck, making me let out a quiet scream of fear. _

"_B-bitte ... nicht."(P-please…don't) I begged him, more and more tears rolled down my face. 'Das ist es ... er wird mich umbringen.'(This is it…he's going to kill me) I closed my eyes and waited for the worse…but it never came, I quickly reopened my eyes to see him standing up, and looking at me with slightly warm eyes._

"_Steh auf und reinigen sich selbst und diesem Raum, du bist auch __**ein**__**Durcheinander**__."(Get up and clean yourself and this room, you're both __**a mess**__)_ _He spat, walking out of my room._

_I slowly got up, and wiped off the remaining tears; I sniffled, I will never hate another person like I hate __**him.**_

Suddenly, I felt anger, and heat, the heat became stronger, and stronger. _'Calm down Kerstin, control yourself…you can do this.' _Then the heat quickly went away from my hands. I sighed, smiled and opened my eyes. '_Just forget about him, he's never going to hurt you again, you have Tezz.'_

* * *

**Holy cheese ya'll...THIS CHAPTER HAS OVER 2,000 WORDS!...or letters...whatever...I still typed over 1,000 words/letters!**

***applause***

**Me: *bows* Thank you...thank you...*raises hands to stop applause* **

**I feel like I accomplished something! XDDDD**


	10. Goodbye

**This is the LAST chapter!**

***gasps***

**But, there's going to be a sequel! **

***cheering***

**Now, on with the LAST chapter!**

* * *

_'But what if he doesn't always have my back? What if he dies in a battle zone? What if he stops liking me?'_

That thought scared me a little.

I lost control of my fire power; I screamed and completely covered myself with fire, then began to continuously throw fire balls at Spinner and Stanford.

"Kerstin! Stop!" Agura yelled at me, I began to stop, but, I lost control, and I couldn't stop.

I arched my back, my arms fell slightly, and my hands turned into claws. My body was so bright from the fire, all I could see was a bright light. The pain was terrible. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

I couldn't talk, every time I opened my mouth and tried to speak, it just came out as a ear shattering scream. I tried, again and again, until I finally got a word out. "…help…" And then suddenly, my power weakened, and I wasn't on fire anymore. I fell to my knees and placed my hands over my heart as everyone crowded around me.

I breathed slowly and carefully, "I'm good…I'm good." I then slowly and shakily got up, with the help of Tezz of course.

"Are you okay Kerstin?" Vert asked looking at my eyes. Probably to make sure I wasn't lying.

I nodded. "Yeah, all the pain's gone." I said as smiled and stopped shaking. "I'm going to be fine guys."

They just nodded and gave me worried smiles, just then, our wrist-coms went off.

"Storm shock guys!" Vert said, he looked at me again, "are you sure you're okay?" I nodded again, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Agura, Stanford, is it okay if you stay?" Agura nodded and Stanford huffed.

We jumped into our vehicles, waved at Agura and drove off into Salt Flats, where we came face-to-face with a blue electrical tornado. The wheels on my Gladiator turned from gray to red; I looked around to see everyone else's vehicles have done the same. We began to lift up into the air._ 'Los geht's…'_(here we go)

* * *

**Normal POV**

Vert changed the channel of his com-link in his Saber. He didn't want anyone to know what he was about to ask Sage.

Especially Kerstin.

"Hey Sage." Vert said, awaiting her response.

Sage's image appeared in front of him. "Yes Vert?"

"Uh, Kerstin kind of…blew up with her fire powers, and I wanted to know if there is anything wrong with her." He asked.

Back at the Hub, Sage pulled up a screen with an image of Kerstin on it. Sage scanned over the screen; she gasped, she had feared this might happen. "Vert, there is a problem."

Vert got worried at that, "what?" By now they had drove into the storm shock.

Sage took in a breath, "Kerstin has become a bomb." Vert's eyes widened. "When she lost control, she set off something in her body that was controlling her power."

Vert grew pale, "H-how much t-time does she have l-left?" He stuttered. He feared what she'd say next.

There was a long silence, "I do not know," Vert got nervous, if they didn't know, then they could be in the Hub, and she suddenly explode. "I am sorry to say this Vert but, she can not leave the battle zone you are going into."

"What? We can't do that to her Sage!" Vert exclaimed, he would never _ever _do that to a friend.

"Going through this storm shock lessens her time, if she goes back through the portal…she could explode and destroy everything in at least three states." Sage said solemnly. "You _have_ to find a way to make her stay there."

Vert only nodded at Sage's image, then it disappeared just as they came out of the portal, it was humid and valley-like with a giant lake, it looked so peaceful…except for the dark sky, stormy clouds, and dead trees. "Okay guys, lets find the key before Krytus and his gang show up."

Spinner spoke up as everyone was going their separate ways. "Vert, you okay dude? You sounded a little sad."

Kerstin decided to speak then. "Yeah, are you feeling okay? Is there some wrong?" Vert smiled and shook his head.

She began to feel weird…but just shook it off, thinking it was just her nerves.

"I'm fine, just a little…tired." Then he smiled at her. "Don't worry…_I'm not the one to be worried about…_" He whispered that last bit to himself.

He didn't want her to hear…or anybody else that is…

Just then, the RS5 came up over the valley's edge. Krytus looked at his teammates. "Attack!" They all sped down the large hill towards the Battle Force 5.

"Everyone, scatter!" Vert commanded. All five vehicles moved away from each other, and began to attack counterparts: Vert vs. Krytus, Sherman and Spinner vs. Krylox, Zoom vs. Kytren, and Tezz vs. Kyrosys.

Kerstin looked around, "uh, who do I fight?"

"Me." Said a vicious voice, Kerstin turned her vehicle to see one almost like hers; the red sentient laughed. "I am Kyburi, your soon-to-be murderer." She laughed again, sending shivers down Kerstin's back.

"I highly doubt that." Kerstin said raising one front limb and smashing it into the Venikus' side. Kerstin smiled.

She felt weird again, but this time, it was different, more powerful and intense. She was so distracted by the odd feelings, she let her guard down, and Kyburi jumped on top of the Gladiator, "hey, get off Hot Head!" the Gladiator jumped upward and flipped, knocking the Venikus off her vehicle. Making the Venikus hit the ground roughly.

Kyburi growled and pulled her vehicle on all fours…or sixes. "You'll pay for that human!" Kerstin only laughed.

"_You'll pay for that human_!" She mimicked, making Kyburi swipe at her with the left limb of her vehicle. Kerstin stopped the impacted by blocking it with the left limb of the Gladiator. She laughed. "Take that Kyburi!"

The Venikus got up and Kyburi pulled up both of the front limbs on her vehicle and smashed them against the Gladiator. Kerstin pulled up both front limbs of her vehicle and done the same, both vehicles pushed against each other, Kerstin gritted her teeth and looked at the crimson eyes of Kyburi. With Kerstin's little training, Kyburi had the advantage and pushed harder against her opponents vehicle, sending it rolling away from her.

"That's it!" Kerstin yelled, she rolled her vehicle up on all sixes, she lowered the body of her vehicle and opened the windshield, and jumped out. "I'm gonna fight you, _one-on-one._" Kyburi only laughed her evil spine tingling laugh.

"This will be fun…killing you with my own bare hands!" She wickedly smile, forming out of her vehicle, and walking up to Kerstin with one hand on her hip. Once close she went into her fighting stance. "Come on _Hot head_." She said seeing how her opponent was steaming mad.

Kerstin growled, and her eyes turned to slits. That's when she charged at the female Red Sentient. Throwing punches everywhere. But Kyburi blocked everyone of 'em.

She stepped away wide eyes, "You're stronger than I thought." The red Sentient smiled.

"You should already know that from our last battle." Kyburi laughed, "you're so weak and pathetic."

Kyburi's last sentence brought back more terrifying memories. They just flooded into her mind. Kerstin shook her head repeatedly; she wasn't paying attention to her battle and got clawed across the cheek by Kyburi. She went out of her trance, and felt her cheek, she brought her hand up to her face and looked at her fingertips, they were covered in a crimson liquid. Kerstin growled. "Oh, du wirst es bekommen jetzt" (oh you're going to get it now) She tightly clenched her hands, forming fire around them.

Kyburi growled, knowing this was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Vert and the others had destroyed the their counterparts and were searching for the key. Tezz noticed that Kerstin wasn't with them. "Vert, where is Kerstin? She could still be fighting Kyburi!" Vert looked at him from the side.

"She is, I saw her, but she can handle her, she controls fire remember?" Tezz just nodded. Vert could see his worry, then he thought. '_Tezz loves Kerstin, what will happen to Tezz when we leave Kerstin here? He'll want to back for her, but we can't let him do that, she could explode and kill thousands of people.'_

Vert let one lone tear fall down his cheek, but he wiped it away. He had to be strong, they only knew her for about a week, but it felt like forever. Maybe she could withstand the explosion and live…but Vert highly doubted that. Something was glowing on the edge of his field of vision: the battle key. "Guys, look, there's the battle key!"

Everyone cheered as Vert grabbed the key. Spinner smiled, "now all we have to do is get Kerstin and get the heck out of here!" Vert looked at him with saddened eyes. "What's wrong? Aren't you glad we go the key?" Vert nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before but…" Vert took another breath. "Kerstin can't come back to Earth with us." Everyone looked at him with a "WHAT?" expression. "When she went off before we came here, it set off the thing in her body that controls her fire power, and now she's a _bomb_, we can't let her go through the portal, if we do, she could explode and kill everything within three states."

Everyone got tears in there eyes, especially Tezz. "We could find a way to save her!" He said, trying to find some kind of hope in this.

Vert shook his head, "we can't, when we went into this battle zone, it accelerated her time, and if she goes back to Earth, it would lessen her time and she would possibly explode on Earth." Everyone looked down to their laps and just cried. "Come on guys, before she…destroys Kyburi." They drove into a clearing, and saw Kerstin on her knees, her hands propping her up and Kyburi's red energy flying away.

Kerstin looked up and was relieved to see her teammates. She felt so weak, but she also felt her power building up inside her. "Vert, Agura, Sherm, Spin, Zoom, Tezz…help me…" she said; she looked up again, but this time, she was shocked. Her "family" was going through the portal…

Without her…

Tears formed in her eyes. "No…they-no!" She cried, "They left me here!" Her body was shaking, but it wasn't from crying, it was from the energy inside her. It felt as if it was expanding. "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to explode…" She began to scream, close her eyes and curl up into a ball as red energy came from her surrounding her. It grew bigger…and bigger. Then everything seemed to come together. _'I'm going to explode.'_ She cried, she opened her eyes to see the Splitwire from a distance. Tezz drove through the portal, and it closed behind him. "Goodbye Tezz…" She closed her eyes for the last time and waited.

The energy got stronger and stronger…until…

_Boom._

* * *

Tezz landed on Earth and jumped out of his vehicle, and walked up to Vert, face red and streaked with tears. "I can't believe you…leaving one of _your_ teammates…you're despicable!" He yelled at Vert. "And you made us go along with it…and now she _died_ thinking we _betrayed_ her."

Vert looked at him, grief and despair written all over his face. "We couldn't let thousands of people died Tezz! It was the only thing we could do! We loved her as much as you do Tezz!" Tezz looked around at his surroundings, everyone's face was red and streaked with never stopping tears…even Stanford.

Tezz just shook his head and let more tears flow. "Not as much as I did."

* * *

***crying***

**I'm sorry for making it so sad people! But, like I said, there will be a sequel!**

**It might be happy...it might be sad...**

**It'll probably be happy...cuz I like happy endings**

**anyway...R&R!**


End file.
